The present engine relates to combustion engines and more particularly to an improved combustion engine wherein a heating chamber separated from the engine cylinder is provided.
Heretofore, the various forms of combustion engines that have been developed heat their working gas by burning fuel within the engine cylinder. Burning occurs during a short period which requires a new ignition during each cycle. In the Otto-engine, ignition of the gasoline fuel is provided by an electric spark. In the Diesel-engine, ignition occurs by introduction of heated air. The Otto cycle ignition requires a rich mixture of fuel to air resulting in incomplete combustion and hence carbon monoxide in the exhaust gases. Similarly, the Diesel-engine combustion tends to create various oxides of nitrogen in the exhaust gases.
Needless to say, the exhaust gas oxides are undesirable and it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved combustion engine in which the fuel burning occurs under conditions which minimize or eliminate unwanted oxides.